


Piece

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Just some Aoba/Rei.





	Piece

"How are you still alive?"

The bluenette looked up at the long haired man.

"There's a very complex reason as to why I'm still alive, I don't really have an explanation for it."

"Will you tell me someday?"

"Maybe someday."


End file.
